


【德哈/接龙】Blind

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: *冷暖的色彩盛放于晚霞，现实与浪漫交织于花之都，摄影师和画家，一场在佛罗伦萨雨中的不期而遇，寻找温度，描绘爱情。——文案@Grace粽子
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【德哈/接龙】Blind

**Author's Note:**

> 此为接龙文，共有12位文手参与，全文2.5w。  
> LOFTER ID：芬达海、罐装羊崽、Grace粽子、江揽月、雫望舒、奈伏knifeee、RoseWithTheMoon、 Three Goblins、Toodles、Typewriter、西柚桑、昭渊。

01.RoseWithTheMoon  
一滴水的一生是多变而仓促的。  
北极圈的冰川一角消融，被洋流匆匆带走，冰化水，蒸腾入云，在漫长的日子里集聚、壮大，被迫与来自不同地方的水滴们挤在一起，最后在承受不了时从浓云滚滚里逃逸，跌落至教堂的尖顶，抖碎了满地的阴翳，雨水化为乔托钟楼的泪，在发酵的历史里消失在大理石砖的缝隙间，结束了它短暂的生命。  
它在哭。哈利想道。  
一笔灰色的油墨点缀上画板里歪曲的钟楼，似乎是觉得还不够满意，于是繁杂错乱的线条代替光洁的白色大理石砖成为钟楼的饰物。  
雨后的佛罗伦萨意外地宁静，稀稀落落的窄巷里的店铺病恹恹地耷拉着玻璃门，偶尔穿梭往来的几位旅人也是一副无精打采的模样，阴云遮住了阳光，不远处的手工意大利冰淇淋店里暖黄的灯成为了唯一的光源。哈利波特在小广场里找到了近距离观赏圣母百花大教堂的最佳位置，只要一抬头便能瞧见西面墙壁上的《唱歌的天使》。  
他根本没想到在这样安静的氛围里会有人跟他搭话，还是以一种刻薄的语气：“荒唐。”  
哈利抬头，一个金发青年不知什么时候窜到他的身后，他的手掌里正托着一个黑色的大块头，浅色的眸子仿佛满是锃亮的刀刃似的，尖锐的目光居高临下地审视着自己画板上的画作——一座歪曲的乔托钟楼。“太荒唐了。”他又说，这一次从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“我画什么跟你没关系吧，先生。”画师垂眸，默默放下了手里的调色板。  
“你管这叫画？”金发青年脱口而出，像是听到了一个荒诞的笑话似的眉毛挑地高高的。  
“你懂什么？”哈利啧了一声，眼睛瞟了两眼那人手上黑漆漆的笨重玩意，发现那是一台单反相机，正对着西墙上雕刻的唱诗天使们。  
“哦？是吗？”对方又睨了一眼歪曲的钟楼，兴致缺缺地收回目光，头向上仰着有意要忽视哈利愠怒的瞪视，“那你画的是什么？”他将‘画’字咬得极重。  
“教堂和钟楼。”哈利不耐烦地应道。  
“乔托会出来打人的。”  
“是吗？我倒很乐意能在梦里见见他老人家。”他学着对方的语气说道。  
“如果能把那些该死的灰黑色油彩去掉，你还有机会跟蒙克与梵高沾沾边。”青年自动跳过了他的反击，话题（或许这根本不能叫做话题）回到了那张画上。  
“它在哭。”哈利极力克制着不满，实际上在心里对对方以一句‘该死的’评价自己最满意的一笔而咒骂了一番。  
“就是下雨淋湿了。”青年不屑地撇撇嘴，“哪来这么多的无病呻吟。嗯……哈利波特？”他的眼睛瞥见画的左下角龙飞凤舞地署上了一个名字。  
“是啊，您的生活一定很无趣。”哈利冷冷地说着，抬手摘下了未干的油画，站起身来自顾自地收拾好画架和画板。  
“是啊，如果你能有兴趣了解一下的话，我倒是很乐意告诉你。”一个讥笑的弧度攀上他的嘴角，薄唇微张着毫无顾忌地继续刻薄道，“你大概不知道，我在这座广场里见到你好几次了。说真的——”金发青年停顿了一下，旋即发出一声嗤笑，“你所谓的表现主义越来越夸张了不是吗？”  
“如果你也有兴趣了解一下，而不是选择躲在角落里偷窥我的话，我也很乐意告诉你所谓的单反相机和写实照片在我眼里是多么死气沉沉。”哈利脆生生地说道。  
“谁他妈的偷窥你？”  
“下雨了。”画师没有回答他的话，匆忙地挎上画板，将画纸卷起来夹在自己腋下，快步离开广场躲到窄巷的屋檐下。  
雨果真是说下就下，看来乌云里又是一场水滴们抗争的恶战，它们争先恐后地落进地砖的缝隙里，混入泥土和尘埃。  
“你应该说：乔托钟楼又得哭了。”金发青年回过神来跟上他的步子，细密的雨珠轻微地沾湿了他额前的碎发，令他嘴角意味不明的弧度愈发明显。  
哈利干瞪着他，却什么都做不了。两位没带伞的旅人被困在了窄巷的屋檐下，像浓云里被迫纠缠的水滴们一样，一次小小的摩擦便能让战争一触即发。  
“算了。”拿着相机的人首先开口，“我有兴趣。”“什么？”  
“有兴趣——”青年拖长了语调，朝他挥了挥手，慢悠悠地沿着绵延的屋檐往街角的冰淇淋店走去，“了解你是怎么评价我死气沉沉的照片。”  
“可是我没兴趣，谢谢。”哈利翻了个白眼。  
“我想你应该对意大利冰淇淋有兴趣，那儿的蔓越莓口味很不错。”  
“没兴趣。”哈利波特毫不客气。  
“不试试怎么知道呢？”金发青年回过头，对他耸了耸肩，“我叫马尔福。”  
“你想说什么？”哈利皱了皱眉。  
“我叫德拉科马尔福。”对方继续说道，“下雨了，哈利波特。”

02.Typewriter  
比起对方的名字，他对眼前变化的世界更感兴趣。  
细小的雨点从天而降，一滴沿着屋檐缓慢地滚落，砸在暗灰色的窗户上，留下一道蜿蜒的水痕，而后慵懒地待在窗角。两滴落在八边形洗礼堂前的树上，新抽的嫩芽承载不住雨滴的重量，它便没有停留，浸润新芽后匿于土壤。三滴盘踞在游客的伞上，它们落得很近，很快便汇集成一股涓流顺着伞沿缓缓流下。  
哈利并不讨厌雨天，雨雾朦胧便于他神思遐想，但他实在厌恶被雨束缚的无力感。如果，如果不是突如其来的这场雨，他就不必站在这听那个摄影师自以为是地指指点点。潮湿的空气加剧了他的窒息感，一场雨加上一个傲慢无礼的人影响了他对时间流逝速度的感知。时间被无限拉长放慢，他仿佛在受刑。  
当然，并不是所有错误都该归咎于雨，毕竟不是雨诱发了摄影师的出现，雨最多只能算帮凶，迫使他无法逃离那个摄影师而已。烦躁侵袭了他，哈利深吸一口气，竭力无视在旁边自言自语的摄影师——他甚至不愿去回想那个摄影师叫什么名字。他目不斜视地望着前方，看一场雨比听一个人说话来得有趣，至少这个过程他能肆无忌惮地思考，任神思驰骋而无需考虑别人。  
只有在这个时刻他才是自由的，他才属于自己。  
哈利凝视着断断续续的雨帘，听雨点落在建筑物、伞、街面上发出的声响，闻雨水中微酸发涩的味道。他看到的不再是浸在雨中的钟楼，他意识到雨才是今日的主角。  
这些邪恶的精灵从天而降把他困在此处，却又如此慷慨地滋润新叶，颜色应该是灰中带白。雨点从四面八方而来，轨迹毫无规律，线条应该凌乱不堪。它们的声音时而顺从低调时而叛逆张扬，明暗对比应该突出。  
他脑中的色彩、线条、光影仍旧在纸上缓缓流动，以千百种方式拼接组合，并在某一个瞬间静止。  
构图已经显山露水，但还少了一样东西。  
这种感觉就像在看缺了一角的菜谱，像在回忆少了一环的梦境，像在寻觅呼之欲出但始终未能道破的真相。  
他再一次感到无力，这一次不是因为那个聒噪的摄影师，而是因为他自己。  
少了什么呢，少了什么呢，少了什么呢。他在心下一遍一遍地问自己，不求得答案誓不罢休。他有他的执着，摄影师也有摄影师的执念。在一而再再而三被无视后，那位摄影师终于爆发，他提高了声音质问哈利道：  
“你到底有没有在听我说话？”  
哈利构建好的画面被突如其来的闯入者撕得粉碎，他忍无可忍地抱着画夹走进雨帘，不顾避雨行人惊奇的窃窃私语。  
很快他听到背后的急促的脚步声，他有一阵不祥的预感和紧张，他停下脚步转过身，果不其然看到了摄影师。  
“你疯了吗？”  
“无缘无故跟着我并不显得你有多正常。”  
“我不是无缘无故跟着你，我们还没有讨论完——”  
“或许你没搞清楚讨论和独白的区别。”德拉科·马尔福耗尽了哈利所有的耐心，他像极了藏在雨雾消散时的哥特式建筑，在卸下一切温和的表象后露出了锋芒，“告诉我，我有什么义务听你说话？”  
德拉科·马尔福没有回答，他只是微微睁大了眼睛。  
“你有问过我是否想听你说什么吗？哪怕一次？你没有。”哈利抿了抿唇，“感谢你给我的画作提出‘真挚’的意见，但说实话我不关心你怎么想，我也不关心你是谁，你叫什么名字，我只希望你别跟着我，你已经毁了我一下午的心情，无数次打断我的思考，你应该知道这对一个创作者来说多致命。现在如果你没有别的事的话，我可以走了吗？”  
哈利其实完全不在意马尔福会给他什么样的回答，刚说完话他便要转身离开。可惜马尔福的执着超乎他的想象，马尔福抓住了他的胳膊，哈利正要挣开，就听到身后传来一句急切却又迟疑的——“抱歉”。  
此刻哈利已全身湿透，风吹得他有些手脚发凉，因而他能清晰地感受到热意从另一个人的掌心传来。  
温度。  
他找到了那缺失的一环。  
碎裂的画面重新在他脑海里拼接，哈利微微点了下头，接受了这个听上去并非精心准备的道歉。  
德拉科·马尔福的傲慢可以原谅——倘若他能为他带来灵感。

03.Grace粽子  
哈利没有立刻回应自己的道歉，被拽住的胳膊纤细但桀骜地梗在原处，仿佛完全不为佛罗伦萨的雨所动的乔托钟楼。德拉科一边抿着嘴唇思忖是否需要将刚刚那句有些仓促的道歉润色一番，一边收回手去将自己宝贵的单反往衣服里藏。  
与微凉雨水截然不同的温热从哈利的胳膊上撤去，他也跟着回过头来对上德拉科有些错愕的目光，“虽然我一点都不喜欢它，但我知道它很贵。”哈利瞥了一眼那只单反相机，“如果它因此被淋坏了，我可能还要被你怪罪。我们还是先找个地方等雨停吧。”他迟疑了一下，“马，马……”  
“是德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科实在没料到哈利真的还没记住自己的名字。  
“算了，叫什么都行。”  
哈利无所谓地耸耸肩，率先朝一个没人的屋檐下小跑过去，德拉科沉默地跟上了他。哈利站定后便又开始头脑风暴，他深知没有来得及抓住灵感让其溜走的空虚和痛苦，所以他要抓紧一切时间揣摩刚刚突然跃上大脑皮层的“温度”一词。碎片化的灵感在脑内撞击拼凑，就像雨水击打大理石浮雕的表面那般发出清脆的声响，哈利捏着下巴凝视着脚尖前面的地面努力思考着。  
这次德拉科没有再说任何话，他不想再承受一次年轻画家的怒火了。他有些心疼地用还算干的衣服下摆去擦拭手里的单反，等他再去看身边的哈利时，发现对方还沉浸在自己的想法中，满脸的雨水像纵横交错的泪痕却擦也不擦一下。  
但万一又打断到对方可能又要引发一场冲突，于是德拉科的手在口袋里进进出出，最后他掏出一包纸巾轻轻递到哈利额头前面。  
哈利就在这时猛得抬起头来，鼻尖差点把纸巾撞落，他赶紧接住它，看清德拉科递过来的是什么后，他小声说了一句谢谢然后掏出两张纸胡乱地擦了擦脸，接着又陷入了思考。  
雨逐渐减小，使得德拉科可以更清楚地看见灰蓝色雨幕后面被打湿的钟楼——波特之前的话语突然冲进了他的脑海，无法驱散。在这有些逼仄的屋檐下，两人怀抱着各自的思绪。  
当脑海中有事可供思考时，时间仿佛流逝得更快。德拉科再次回过神时，广场上只有安静而清澈如镜的水洼。天空染上了傍晚独有的暖色调，更远的天边翻涌着叆叇的云，蓝紫色与橙红色彼此拥抱亲吻，与被光影包裹的建筑物一起勾勒出一副有温度的自然油画。  
——看来雨一时不会再下了。  
哈利走到倾泻的暮光下，身影竟然还带着几分雀跃。他已经握住了最后一根飘散的灵感金线，对于“温度”的理解也终于像散落的拼图被拼接得有了整体模样。  
“怎么，波特，你又有了灵感？这次是乔托钟楼又笑了？”德拉科带着戏谑的声音从身后传过来。  
哈利转过身剜了德拉科一眼，脆生生地吐出一个单词：“温度。”  
德拉科没料到哈利会说这个词，他眨了眨眼。  
“就算你是个写实的摄影家，我想温度对于你来说也不可或缺吧？”哈利看着画板上有些皱了的画作，若有所思地说道。  
创作不能缺少温度，因为温度从某种意义上来说代表着生命，德拉科一直是这么认为的。自己无比看重作品的真实性，但能让这些客观存在的事物拥有温度或者生命的作品才能被称为优秀的作品。此时波特点到了这个词，他心中惊讶之余也多出一丝无名的愉悦。  
“那我要真挚地恭喜波特你找到了一个我也赞同的方向。”  
哈利白了他一眼，重新看向沐浴在温暖的光线下的圣母百花大教堂，这座气势宏伟的建筑物同时标志着突破教会精神专制、文艺复兴时期的独创精神和那时科学技术的普遍进步。智慧的建筑师给了她复杂精致的构造，而历史赋予她生命。  
“她也有温度。”德拉科抢先说出这句话，他有些得意地对上哈利的目光，晃了晃手里的单反，“现在画家先生有心情了解评价我‘死气沉沉’的照片了吗？”  
哈利没有动，任由德拉科将调出来的照片递到他的眼前。  
这些照片不一样，这个想法冒出来的那瞬间哈利就愣在了原地，过了好几秒他才重新去看那些切换的照片。几十张照片一一闪过，到最后，自己聚精会神画画的背影也出现在了照片里。  
自己穿着松松垮垮的衣服背对着相机拍摄的方向，而更远处是雄伟的建筑物和碧蓝的天穹，光影和构图恰到好处，拍摄者的细心可见一斑。  
放完照片德拉科便收回相机，好整以暇地观察着哈利的反应，“不瞒你说，我来佛罗伦萨也是为了拍出更多有温度的有些作品，我想同为创作者，波特你能理解这点。”  
哈利点点头，却又听得对方说道：“我们一起去找真正的温度吧，波特。”  
没想道结果变成这样，哈利意外地抬起头，想了几秒他转身大步就走。  
“嘿，波特，好歹给个话！”德拉科笑着追上画家的身影——他已经知道答案是肯定了的。  
“少得意忘形，我还没原谅你之前的傲慢。”哈利如此说道，嘴角却微微扬起，“礼尚往来是基本，你日后也必须为我带来灵感，马——什么？”  
“……我再说最后一遍我的名字，波特，给我记好了。”  
有海鸟亲切地造访花之都，留下点点剪影，跟着余晖一起被夜晚拥进怀中。  
佛罗伦萨的风很温柔。

04.江揽月  
今夜的星星很明亮。  
哈利拉开窗帘，这句话在他脑子里盘旋，借身后那位死皮赖脸过来蹭住处的摄影师先生之口宣布。  
德拉科推门出去，对着窗子哈一口气。风很配合地从未关严的门缝里灌进来，挟卷着各色的花香，潮湿的感觉，以及一点点日光未散尽的温度。春日的风总是盛大。哈利想着，靠在玻璃上，看他用手指，用手指的温柔，在那一小片水气蒙蒙的玻璃上，画上一个星星，再附带一行漂亮的花体字。  
星空也是有温度的。  
“你明明知道，没有一个艺术家会拒绝星空。”  
他们在附近的一座小山顶上坐下。已经是春天了，灌木露出茂盛的苗头。哈利四仰八叉躺下，贪恋春季踩进去就陷入的某种湿润又充满生机的味道。他想起梵高流转了满天灿烂到泪水封住眼睛的亮黄色，想起星云中盘旋的绿色与棕色。这是风。他想。  
“你觉得，星星会是什么温度？”哈利突兀地开口。  
“对于星星有那么多的形容词啊，浩瀚且壮丽，刺眼又浓重，荒谬又伤感，盛大又寂寥。听起来很美却遥不可及。于是人们渴望触碰，虔诚如圣徒渴望吻一吻圣骨。然而终究不能，于是把满腔失望生长在纸上。这么想来，星空应该是很冷的。”  
哈利把手放到脑后，习惯性地搓揉着。“可是星星本身，应该是很暖和的吧。天空寂寥，星星又没有提灯，于是野蛮生长，肆意燃烧出一片灯火，以亲吻风的英勇。”  
“画上去的时候，就像要烧破纸面。”  
“好吧。虽然我没看过，但是波特，你是不是几乎糊了满满一管黄颜料上去？”  
“星星固然很美，但是单个的星星难以形成浩大。星星有后面那片天空，才叫星空。”  
“极致固然很美，但是某种平衡不也很美吗？一味温暖的温度，喝多了滚水难道不烫吗？”  
哈利没说话。他翻一个身，眯起眼形成一片光幕，然后挥舞着手让它指缝间碎裂成流动的颜色。金黄碎裂在蓝丝绒，他下意识想去拿画板，然而摸了个空——把画板放在家里是他今天做的最失败的事，他想。他刻意忽视了金发的相机主人错愕的表情，伸手将相机扯进怀里。“借你的眼睛记录一下温度啊。”他说。  
德拉科挨着他坐下，手覆在他的手上，带着几分得意，教他如何取景，如何拍摄。虽然一触即分，他的手很暖和。哈利不合时宜地想。他透过取景框看星空，忽然发现一颗星星离得那么近，仿佛触手可及。他似乎明白这大概并不是星星，然而还是扯过德拉科，说他发现了一颗新的超亮的星星。  
“那只是一粒闪粉，波特。”德拉科无奈地伸出指尖，向哈利展示那颗落在镜头上的闪粉，大概源自廉价衬衫上的金色压花。  
“我知道啊，”哈利摇摇头，“但是如果我把它看作星星，我可以给它起个名字，因为这是我发现的星星。”  
德拉科愣了一秒，“钟楼会哭，为星星起名字……好吧波特，”他把指尖举到哈利面前，清清嗓子：“那么，伟大的画家先生，您将如何为这颗星星命名呢？”  
“笑。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“笑。”  
宇宙那么荒凉，无论是寂寞，坚持或者燃烧，一定都很冷。然而笑是暖的。宇宙是个偏僻地方，就算哈哈大笑，也不会吵到别人吧。他说。  
“今天晚上的风也很凉，这座山也是个偏僻地方。”  
哈利说着笑了起来。他嗅着折断的青草的气息，愉悦地笑着。他在笑的间隙看见德拉科也在笑。可是即便这时候，他的笑也还是那么克制，像他的作品一样工整。  
然而他笑起来意外地很好看。也就这一点很像他的作品一样迷人。  
哈利慢慢停了下来，长时间的笑让他有些缺氧。他看见面前的星星旋转成一片燃烧的亮黄色。他看见德拉科鲜亮的金色头发，悄悄融入身后的星空。空气寂静，地中海气候干燥的春季让他觉得有点口干舌燥。  
他忽然觉得今夜是某种神秘的庆典，因为很快这些星星便会被阳光绞杀消隐，像持续不断的视线以外的梦。他突然想用某种方式，纪念这场非日常的狂欢。  
他翻着相机里的照片，眼前的星河和照片重合，对角线构图呈现出一种星河倾泻的感觉。然而星空的照片那么多，也许很美，然而还是那同一片星空。如同宇宙里亿万粒土壤，随着世界旋转，产生又消亡。  
我想要我的星星。  
“马尔福，闪粉。”  
德拉科惊恐地看着他。他说，行行好波特，我的镜头是很贵的，而你的手在上面抹来抹去会把它弄得一团糟！  
哈利不想在意这些。于是他拉过德拉科的手，把那颗闪粉重新粘在镜头上，按下了快门。  
被指纹模糊的照片里星星与天空融合，于是星空成为星空。  
其实有时候马尔福的脑子还是蛮有用的。他想。

05.西柚桑  
他的手有些凉，像今晚的风。  
德拉科这么想着，饶有兴趣的看哈利对着星空拍照，然后对方起身居高临下的看着他，将相机放回手边。德拉科注视哈利表情的细微变化，墨绿色的眼睛染上黑暗天空中细碎星光，在眼前的朦胧夜色中尤为明亮。  
这是第一次认真看进哈利眼中，他的瞳孔仿佛盛着火焰，灼热而生动。那是温度，自己身旁这位黑色头发的画家全身都洋溢着这个词。  
他移不开目光，鬼使神差的摸起手边的相机将取景框对到眼前。找好角度，光圈，对焦，快门。突如其来的闪光灯使哈利一愣，本能的闭眼向后探了探身子，他没想到德拉科迅速举起相机不是为了漫天星空而是自己。他凑过去看到相机里的人，那是一张仰视拍成的特写，后景带着身后墨黑色的深邃天空。  
德拉科满意的松弛了嘴角，他坐起身将相机递到哈利眼前，有些骄傲的开口，“看，这就是有温度的。你的眼睛和表情，惊讶又躲闪的目光。”  
哈利端详着相机里的自己，动态的人物特写搭配后面静默的星空，思考间听到德拉科再次说道，“这就是为什么相比起你们在呆呆的静物面前琢磨我更喜欢拍人。他们被相机对准时或诧异或不满的神态，下意识的皱眉或笑容，全部从眼睛和面部走向流露；包括用手挡住镜头的肢体动作，走来时风中飘起的衣角，或快或慢的步伐，都是有灵魂和温度的。”  
摄影师说完，看着对方若有所思的表情，又补了一句小声的调侃，“这就是你说的，我刻板无趣的作品，波特。”  
第一次遇见他时哈利在对方相机里看到的照片再次浮现脑海。虽然对方语气高傲，自己却觉得他的作品确实有不一样的风采和独特的迷人之处。光与影的缠绵，明与暗的交织，前景后景的渗透，人物脸上的阴影或亮度与周围的环境呈现出完美契合。人物融入背景，街道撩人而孤独。  
这些照片不一样。这是那个雨天哈利脑子里略过的想法。当他再回想起那些照片，被拍摄者们面对突如其来镜头完全不同的表情和动作，或愤怒睁眼或大方微笑，动作连带着身体角度的走向，都是带着温度的，可以从中看出他们的心情与感受，与这个世界的关系，仿佛下一秒就要从这小小的相机内跃出。  
“在想什么呢？”德拉科的手在哈利面前小幅度晃了晃。画家仍然呆呆的，不明所以的望着对方的金色发梢。他确实可以为自己带来不一样的想法，虽然这个家伙时常自以为是。自己的脑袋有点发热，那是找到灵感的兴奋，他转头看着旁边的摄影师，干脆的开口，“谢谢你，马尔福。”  
哈利时常觉得德拉科虽然说话刁钻，调侃时带着一贯的轻浮笑容，但身材姣好，这一点总是会给自己带来创作想法。他骨骼分明的修长手指卷着烟草放在嘴边，慵懒的将胳膊耷拉在敞开的窗檐看向飘散出窗外的烟雾，黑色的衬衫下摆顺着风悄悄扬起。  
那次看完星星之后哈利就试图从德拉科身上找寻灵感。  
“别动，快画完了。”哈利不满的眯起眼，手背抹了抹不小心蹭到脸上的棕黄色油墨，竖起画笔对着德拉科比划着什么，“就差一笔。”  
青年收起眼里的怠惰与愠怒，却还是晃了晃僵硬的手腕，再次撑着下巴靠上窗台。他瞟向外面，窗外是挂着招牌的低矮商铺，教堂的尖顶从掩映的树影里浮现。  
手中的笔被啪嗒一声放下，德拉科放松了身体，将剩余的烟灰弹出窗外，快步挨过去看那幅画。  
“无论你画多少幅我还是看不清我的脸和身体。”他用手揉着疲惫的右肩，无奈的端详着色彩浓郁的画作中几乎被线条切割得支离破碎的自己，“在我看来你笔下的德拉科马尔福跟当初在广场画的乔托钟楼可没什么区别，波特。”  
哈利懒得解释，自顾自将画纸小心翼翼的取下平铺在旁边的桌子上，然后转头去收拾洇在地板上的水彩印记。  
“不过好在你没有搞什么奇怪的写实画派，那画出来跟现实一丝不差也没什么新意。”德拉科抱着胳膊仍在一边喋喋不休，“自从达盖尔发明了实用的摄影法之后，这画派几乎就没什么用处所在。”  
哈利再次无视了他的声音，他瞥了一眼那位傲慢的摄影师，“你懂什么，艺术家们愿意去追求极致的艺术，这就够了。”  
“哦？那你怎么没去追求你说的极致艺术？”青年不依不饶，故意将后面几个词拉长了音调，“那你怎么还在画这种看不清是什么的画作？”他没理会哈利停下的动作，依旧说道，“你的作品过于抽象，艺术本应是直接表达对世界的感受。观者无法从里面察觉你的意图理解要表达的重点，得不到共鸣，这样的作品是没有温度可言的，波特。”  
嘴角讽刺的弧度和凌厉的目光刺了一下哈利的心脏，他的手一颤，停下动作打断德拉科的话：  
“你总是这样，马尔福，总是这样，我以为我们……”  
哈利心里不舒服，却也说不上哪里不对。他以为自己已经适应了对方的冷嘲热讽，可相处以来自己一直在试图理解对方的作品并从中汲取灵感，对方却仍以“荒谬”来评价自己的画作。  
“那是因为你从来不听劝告，这就是为什么你的画少有人欣赏，为什么你的画缺少……”  
德拉科停下，“意义”两个词还是没有说出口。他终于看到哈利注视自己的绿色眼睛，仿佛被墨色侵泡过似的沉重，连背后的阳光都无法把它们渲染得如往日般耀眼熠熠生辉。  
短暂的争执最终以德拉科咔嚓一声将哈利不满的表情装入相机而结束。他走过去捡起地板上剩下的画笔，看着窗前生闷气的年轻画家叹了口气。  
“走吧，”德拉科单手插兜，将相机背带挂在右肩，“我带你去个地方。”

06\. 昭渊  
河边的风带着些许凉意拂过金发青年的衬衫衣摆，将它扬起一个细微的弧度。 路边精致的教堂连同褐色的长椅一起被温柔地包裹进夜色里，昏黄的灯光倒映在阿尔诺河的河面上，远方有沉沉的暮霭在河上升腾。  
哈利跟着德拉科慢慢地沿着河边走，缥缈的歌声随着风吹来，微弱的光将一切都镀上了一层模糊不清的温暖色调。他侧身让开擦肩而过的旅人，目光飘过长椅上牵着手的情侣，哼着温柔的无名小调的流浪歌手，最后落在按下快门的德拉科身上。  
“能直接冲击我大脑的大部分事物，其实就遍布在道路上，所以我很多时候都 会来街道边寻找灵感。”德拉科直起身子，端详着自己刚完成的作品，眼里藏不住的笑意彰显了主人此时愉悦的心情，他将照片展示给哈利，“你看。”  
照片上的情侣正缠绵地十指相扣，流浪的歌手闭眼对着阿尔诺河歌唱，昏黄的灯光有些暧昧地模糊了人物的边缘。哈利眯了眯眼，那日在雨中看见德拉科作品时的感觉重新回到了脑海中，暖色调笼罩住了整个鲜活的画面，寻常的事物总让德拉科拍出来仿佛触手可及的温度，而这赋予了他的照片生命。  
“我想我大概知道为什么了。”哈利皱着眉头，努力从脑海中找出一个词来形容这种奇异的感觉，“你的照片里有你的感受——你好像可以在空气里捕捉到那些温度，然后将它封印在照片里面。 ”  
“当然。”德拉科接下哈利的话茬，有些洋洋得意地解释道，“构图、光影、色彩、取景器里人的动态表情，这些都可以表达出我的感受。而我只是顺从自己的兴趣和欲望，把街头空气中的温度准确地捕捉并记录下来。”  
“你的照片很不一样。”纤细的灵感金线在空中碰撞，然后逐渐成型，像是散落的拼图被拼接起来——德拉科的作品总是可以带给他不一样的感觉。所以哈利选择原谅他之前攻击自己画作的无礼和傲慢，诚心地夸赞道。  
“难得你这种浪漫主义可以理解我的感受。”年轻的摄影师转身揶揄了一下，然后重新将相机挂在身上，继续悠然向前走去。  
哈利愣了一下，随即小跑两步跟上他，反驳道， “你不要总觉得我们两个必须是对立的，世界上的主义信念都很可疑，艺术本就独立社会常轨，表达自己想表达的就好。”  
“艺术本就独立社会常轨。”德拉科重复了一遍这句话，嗤笑了一声，这个说法让他感到有些新奇，“这倒是个新鲜的想法，波特。”  
“比如说我。你向来觉得我的画法荒谬可笑，但是我确实用它表达出了我所看到的事物以及我的感受。”缥缈的歌声逐渐隐去，耳边只剩风与树叶轻柔的摩挲声，哈利转过头认真地看向德拉科，“画画占据了我生命中一个非常重要的地位，我想你也一样。”  
“对于我而言，摄影是生活的一部分——可以说它是我的信仰。”微弱的灯光在德拉科眼里跃动了一下，他放慢了些步伐，好让身后那位黑发画师上，“摄影是对生命、对世界看法最直接的反映，好的摄影师可以赋予照片以命。比如现在你看到的景色。”德拉科示意哈利看他们左手边的阿尔诺河，“就和我的心情一样。 ”  
模糊的深色云雾在天边翻涌，满天星辰连同微弱的灯光一起倒映在河上，向下可以看到有无数细碎的光点在精致的建筑物旁漂浮，梦幻得像是童话里场景。  
“是吗？”哈利停下来仔细看向身旁的河，片刻之后轻声说， “我看到的和你不一样。”  
“你看到了什么？”德拉科停在他身侧，饶有兴趣地挑眉示意他说下去。  
“我看到了深蓝和黑色晕染开来，看到了星空下但丁的诗魂，还有一尾巨大的鲸鱼在夜幕里在缓慢地翕动尾鳍，旁边有无数的星星沉浮。”哈利答到。  
“听起来像是在念诗。”德拉科被他一如既往的荒诞说法逗笑，然后用一种夸张的语调调笑到，“那你看到你的那颗星星了吗，伟大的波特？”  
“我看到了。”哈利侧过身来，那张带着笑意的脸同他身后的万千星辰一起倒映在眼眸中，年轻的画家听到自己的声音说，“它笑得很开心。”

07.罐装羊崽  
他作出惯用的取景框手势，却又眯起一只眼睛，像是德拉科平时拍照那样。哈利镜片后的眼睛闪烁着光，与取景框中央的德拉科对视。“并且我捕捉到了这颗星。”  
德拉科一愣，端着相机的手指无意识地按动了快门，“咔嚓”定格的声音让两个人都有些手忙脚乱，他调出刚刚拍摄的照片，略低的镜头以仰视的角度留存住哈利的笑容，被晚风吹乱的黑发有几缕滑稽地飘在半空。这次意外让一向手稳严谨的摄影师失了水准，哈利的影像有些糊，柔和的灯光在他背后划出淡淡的光痕，奇异的光影和漆黑的天幕铺天盖地地兜住镜头前的人物，有几颗星子清楚地挂在一角，像是精灵走过夜空丢失的灯笼。  
一股奇妙的感觉袭上德拉科的心头，他偏头看向正研究这张照片的哈利，突然明白了这种熟悉感来源于哪里。眼前这张照片逐渐与哈利的画作相重合，跃动的笔触、热烈的表达、奔放的色彩，他突然有些懂了。  
“你说得对。”德拉科若有所思地开口，他将这张与他往日风格截然不同的照片保存了下来。哈利有些意外，他本以为德拉科会把这张照片删掉的。“什么？”他快步跟上已经继续向前走的摄影师，追问着他。  
德拉科转过身，沿着河堤倒退着，并不回答。突然他停下了脚步，哈利猝不及防差点撞上他的胸口。他抬起头，德拉科正歪头看着他。  
“波特。”摄影师的手抬起，似乎想要替画家整理他被吹乱的发，却又果断地放下。“你听。”  
哈利辨别着夜晚的声音，他听到阿尔诺河静静地在黑暗中流淌，它温柔地环抱着堤岸又决绝地延伸向远方。草丛中的虫鸣声此起彼伏，恋人们情意绵绵地低语，和着吉他手的歌声被晚风送至耳端。他的嘴角慢慢翘起一个弧度，双臂拥抱住周围的一切。“是鲸鱼换气喷水的声音。”  
德拉科罕见地没有嘲讽他的想象力，只是静默地贴在他身边。他的衬衫被风吹的鼓起，距离近的甚至触碰到了哈利裸露的小臂，他瞥见金发青年上扬的嘴角，心情颇好的收回目光望向远处。  
这几天的经历让他们之间的关系好像更近了一步。他们在哈利的家中大谈自己的理想与观点，酒精是他们抒发的催化剂。喝到兴奋的他们举着酒瓶赤脚走在地板上，哈利拿着画笔在画板上作画，德拉科在一旁饶有兴趣地观看整个过程。哈利勾画着那天他们在河边看到的接吻的情侣，他调出一抹黄昏的颜色，当它落到白纸上时却又嫌它过于明亮，他的笔在画纸上描描画画，又觉得自己笔下恋人的线条僵硬无比。德拉科看着他发愁的样子，发出一声轻笑。他仰头灌了一口红酒，一些暗红的液体顺着他的嘴角跌进宽大的睡衣领口。  
酒精让哈利的头略微发晕，但是大脑是清醒的——这是一种很奇妙的感觉。他的目光顺着那些液体的方向延伸至令人遐想的衣服里。“德拉科。”哈利有些口干舌燥的，他舔了舔嘴唇，情况并没有得到缓解。于是他唤了一声摄影师的名字。  
“嗯？”德拉科咽下那口酒，唇齿间还有些残留。“怎么？”他下意识地应答道。  
下一秒，他的唇被另一双唇堵住，年轻的画家双手勾着他的脖子，拙劣地亲吻着，他像是在沙漠中缺乏淡水的旅人一样，拼命擢取着德拉科口中的津液。德拉科的眼睛微微瞪大，情不自禁地松了手，红酒瓶在雪白的地毯上发出沉闷的一声响，剩余的液体汩汩流出，在地毯上留下一滩血迹般的污渍。摄影师按惯快门的手指穿插在画家的黑发中，画家沾满颜料的手则在他的身上留下五彩缤纷的痕迹。  
主动权逐渐转移到德拉科的手中，极富技巧性的吻让哈利几乎喘不上气，他的口腔被德拉科侵略着，牙齿间碰撞的细微声响传入耳膜。他的眼前是德拉科的脸颊，鹅黄的灯光投射出他们交缠的影子。  
那晚的一切在他眼前重现，风吹起恋人们交缠的头发，光影明明灭灭的切换，温柔又包容的河水在耳边低吟，如火般的线条组成一幕幕场景。哈利激动的有些发抖，他疯狂地迎合着这个吻，毫无章法的嘬吸着德拉科的唇，他几乎兴奋地要晕过去了。  
这个吻激烈又短暂，哈利推开他面前的人，拿着画笔在画板上尽情地挥洒起来。德拉科摸了摸被咬痛的嘴角无奈地笑笑，重新开了一瓶香槟，准备为画家庆祝。大胆的绿色在背景中铺开，炙热的红与淡淡的金画出亲吻的男女，线条简单却极富神韵，哈利的眼中似乎燃起了火焰，他笔下的动作不停，思路大开。在黎明之时，他完成了这幅画。  
绿色的背景裹住亲吻的人像，画家仅画了接吻的一侧，火焰般的色彩与背景形成强烈的冲击，线条寥寥不显单调，主人公的深情与热烈跃然纸上。哈利微微喘着气，握着画笔的右手突然失力，一直没有出声打扰的摄影师精准地接住下落的画笔，叹道：“好画。”  
得到德拉科夸奖的机会可是不多。哈利还没回应，一口香槟被一双温热的唇渡了过来，等他咽下那口酒，那双唇又放开了他。一道银丝在他们二人之间若隐若现。  
“干杯。”摄影师灰色的眸子里带着笑意。  
哈利将这幅画送去了画展选拔，他信心十足。当晚那个吻像是灵感爆发的泉眼，之后便源源不断地为他提供着画作中缺少的那一环，他们傍晚站在阳台上抽烟，杯子里斟满红酒，偶尔黑发的画家会被烟呛到咳嗽，德拉科会嘲笑他，再吸一口烟渡到他的口中，于是那些浅浅的烟雾便从他们的口中逃出，绕着两人打着转儿。一旦捕捉到那乍现的灵感，画笔在纸上沙沙的声响应着快门的咔嚓，和谐又契合。  
画展的邀请函在一天午后投递至哈利家中。德拉科整理着信件，一封黑色为底烫金的邀请函在其中格外显眼。他对着正在画画的哈利摇了摇，后者激动地接过去，不慎打翻了调色盘，五彩斑斓的颜色印在白色衬衫上。他沾了颜料的指尖指着那封邀请函：“马尔福先生，或许我可以邀请你一起看展？”  
德拉科略带嫌弃的弹开向自己伸来的花花绿绿的手指，欣然答应。“当然。”  
哈利喜欢看画展。在这里他可以看到每个人想要表达的东西，找到志同道合的好友，安静的展厅让他可以思考，大家的脚步轻浅，生怕打扰到这些画中人锪扰乱画中的景色。以往他习惯独自来，而今天，身边多了一个金发青年。  
他们先去看了哈利那幅画，右下角的署名让哈利的心里被什么东西塞满了。接着他拉着德拉科从头看起。  
德拉科静静地陪着哈利参观，偶尔发出一两声应和。画中的光影光怪陆离，线条粗糙，用色和构图都让德拉科皱眉，但他忍住没有打消哈利的好兴致。哈利在一副风景画前驻足，标题是“山”。山及周围的风景模糊混沌，几何式的色块撞在一起构成山的形状，远看是山，近看则是一团团的色彩，这在德拉科眼中，无疑是致命的。他贴近了观察，按照自己的标准在心中给这幅画画了大大的叉。所以在听到哈利小声地赞叹时，他嗤笑出声。  
“怎么？”哈利敏锐地捕捉到这声短促的笑，他看向摄影师。“你觉得这幅画不好？”  
德拉科不欲与哈利争吵。他耸了耸肩，说：“没什么，继续看吧。”他的右手做了一个“请”的姿势，示意哈利跟他继续往下看。  
哈利跟在他身边，低声说：“我知道你的观点，但是影子中也是有光的，光影缔造了艺术，想象赋予它们生命。”他近乎急切地解释着，仿佛想要从德拉科这里获得些许的认同。  
“波特，你要分清事实和幻觉，也要分清现实和想象。”德拉科带着哈利来到不引人注意的画展一角，到底还是没忍住。“直观的感受最为真实，人应该活在真实里，而不是靠幻想活着。”  
愤怒又无力的情绪袭上哈利的心头，这些天他对德拉科的迷恋让他忘记了他们之间的鸿沟，平和的表象隐藏了针锋相对。他抿了抿唇，还是张口驳道：“一瞬间的真实是真实，变化的真实也是真实。”  
他的声音有些大，引得展馆内一些人的侧目。德拉科举起双手，率先求和。“不说了，好吗？”他的手在耳边摇了摇，示意停战。“让我请你喝一杯咖啡吧？”  
他们来到一家咖啡厅，在窗边的位置等待着自己那杯咖啡。外面的天空阴沉的厉害，仿佛下一秒乌云就会坠落在地面，行人脚步匆匆，往日的鸟儿也消失了踪迹，空气中充斥着潮湿的水汽，一呼一吸间都能感受到其中的压迫感。展馆内的争吵开始的突然，结束的仓促，哈利的心沉甸甸的。  
侍者上了咖啡，德拉科将哈利点的美式放在他面前，刚想说些什么，就见哈利敲了敲玻璃。他的声音平静，小的近乎呢喃：“下雨了。”  
德拉科顺着他的目光看去，豆大的雨点猛烈地掉落下来，在地上飞溅起一朵朵的水花。金发摄影师搅了搅咖啡，没有说话。

08.芬达海  
又是雨。哈利沉默地盯着窗外轰然坠落的雨幕，似乎在那片模糊的水色里窥见了他和德拉科初遇的场景。这个傲慢的摄影师当日对他的挖苦穿透雨声清晰地飘进他的耳朵，“荒唐”，这声音听起来离得那么近。可即便那个说话的人此刻就坐在他对面，他也觉得他们之间隔了一座被暴雨冲毁的桥。  
一切都像个回环。争先恐后垂落下来的雨滴是圆形的，落到地上激起的涟漪是圆形的，他面前蒸腾着银白水汽的咖啡杯是圆形的；就连地中海的夏季不该有的大雨也是为了与初春的那场雨缠绵地围成命运的的莫比乌斯环。他如今才明白，他与德拉科只是碰巧行走在同一圆环上的两位旅人，他们背对背出发，不可避免地在某个节点相遇，他只是把一瞬的擦肩当做了永恒。  
他曾以为他们在相向而行，为了靠近彼此而拼命斩去那些疯长在他们之间的狰狞荆棘。可他错得幼稚，同一回环上的人从来就不存在真正意义上的相向而行。  
德拉科还是最初那副样子，他一点也没有变。“你要分清事实与幻觉，也要分清现实和想象”，哈利对着挂上水汽的窗子苦笑，玻璃朦胧地倒映着他疲惫的嘴角。确实，他们苦苦寻找的温度对德拉科来说或许只是幻觉，他的迷恋对德拉科来说或许只是想象。德拉科和他就如同相机和画笔，前者永远不能违背现实，后者却无论如何也没法还原真实。他无法评说对与错。  
这对他来说是一场残忍的幻觉，因为他竟从这之中勾勒出了爱情的轮廓，铺张了浓烈的色彩，渴望这片虚妄的想象变为现实。他不该被过于热烈的意乱情迷所迷惑，他不该忘记他们本就是不匹配的钥匙和锁。  
雨水将他世界的温度冲刷殆尽，一如当初将温度捧着送到他眼前。  
“在想什么？”德拉科看着对面人的脸色越来越阴郁，“你的咖啡要凉透了。”  
哈利机械地拿起杯子灌了一口，酸苦的气息在口腔里炸开，他没来由地想到了坠入埃利达努斯河的法厄同。  
“法厄同。”他不知道为什么自己还能保持如此平静的语气，“他把太阳车驾驶得太快，以至于引火烧身。”  
德拉科知道画家正在他那过分浪漫的想象里把自己塑造成偏执的古神，可这对他来说并没有任何实质的意义。“我不是想说你不切实际，明白吗？”他向哈利倾身，“但是如果我们能暂时放下这些凄美的隐喻，或许我们还能达成和解。”  
凄美的隐喻？哈利心中觉得可笑，德拉科从来就不在乎他的所思所想，仿佛浪漫主义就是公认的历史错误似的，德拉科永远都要先入为主地否定他的一切。“我以为我们已经过了为派别争执的时候了。”他放下杯子，瓷质杯碟磕碰出清脆的响声，“可你还是……”他摇摇头闭上了嘴，似乎是知道不管他说什么德拉科都不会有所改变。  
“我还是什么？”德拉科退了回去，靠在椅背上傲慢地扬起眉毛，“我还是不能接受你的全部？”他古怪地笑了起来，哈利觉得那表情更像是在哭，“你大可以在你浪漫的头脑里给我镀上金身，可你总得知道那不是真的我。”  
“你所迷恋的，是你自己的想象。”  
德拉科怎么会看不出哈利对他的情感，可那太过夺目、太过烫手，就像这个画家的一切，像熊熊燃烧的法厄同，让他不敢轻易去碰，遑论就这样稀里糊涂地捧在手心里。他确实欣赏哈利，可这份欣赏却如同脱轨的火车一样逃离了原本的方向，滑向了危险的悬崖。他知道，峭壁之下就是爱的深渊。  
他在哈利的眼底看到过让他战栗的爱意。在他们亲吻的间隙，在画家扔下调色盘拥抱他的瞬间，在哈利问他“或许我可以邀请你一起看展？”的那一刻，浓烈的、化不开的爱意像两簇火苗，从哈利的眼底烧进他的心里。野火过境，他早已被逼到了悬崖边缘。  
可哈利的这份情感究竟是给谁的？是他德拉科马尔福，还是他想象中的、过度美化了的摄影师，又或者，是德拉科带给他的感觉？他不知道。他只知道，此刻坐在他对面阴沉着脸的画家也同样不会清楚。  
“如果当初是别人在乔托钟楼下惹恼了你，你也会和他走到今天这一步吗？”德拉科平静地看着哈利，他其实不需要哈利给出答案，他这样问，只是想让他满脑子缥缈幻想的画家认清现实。  
“什么？”哈利惊愕地抬起眼睛，“为什么这么问？”  
“回答我。”德拉科的表情平和得如同无风的湖面，“回答我就好。”  
哈利抚摸着镀着金边的杯沿，沉默了许久。一时间他们身边只回响着雨声，仿佛雪花屏的沙沙声，他们像是被困在了老旧的黑白电视机里，失去了颜色，也失去了温度。  
“会。也不会。”哈利最终给出了模棱两可的答案。  
他没想到这场对话会朝着这个方向发展。他确实是沉迷于德拉科带给他的灵感，这个与他处处不相容的摄影师像是上帝赐给他的另一双眼睛，让他以另一种方式重新审视了这个世界，就像在高更的画布下发现了杜米埃的遗作。他无法自拔地陷入这种狂热的迷恋，却在其中丢失了本就少得可怜的理智。他忽然明白了，如果当初是别人来招惹他，只要他依然能从那人身上引燃灵感的火花，他也一定会毫无保留地交出自己的爱。  
可这似乎又不完全正确，他看着德拉科的脸，发现自己没法把他换成任何一个另外的人。他灵感的火柴只能由德拉科马尔福这张砂纸擦燃。  
“如果你清醒过来，发现我并不是你所以为的样子，”德拉科再度开口，“如果你终于意识到我永远都会和你站在对立面上，如果你终于意识到我对艺术的偏执不比你的少，如果有一天，你没法从我身上汲取你想要的灵感了，”他直视着哈利的眼睛，“你还会爱我吗？”  
这之前，他们之间从未言爱。  
哈利没想到德拉科会是他们之中首先把“爱”摆到台面上讲的那一个，毕竟德拉科永远都是有所保留的，他从不会表现出全部的情感，理智似乎是他能够引以为傲的出厂设置。可偏偏又是德拉科捅破了这层早已破碎不堪的玻璃纸，把一切藏于艺术幌子之下的扭曲真相明明白白地剖开。  
可笑的是，素来自诩浪漫疯狂的画家此刻却无法回答他的问题。他爱，他想爱，却不知道该爱谁，如何去爱。  
雨已经停了，如同他们初遇时的那一场，来得快去得也快，可那时他们一同走入了夕阳，如今却只有德拉科一个人站起了身。“波特，当你不得不钻出美好的幻想直面现实，你会怎么做？”他疲惫地笑了笑，走出了咖啡厅。  
哈利透过仍挂着雨水的窗子看着他走远，水珠被重力拉扯着滚落下来，从外面看像是他流下的眼泪。  
但他不会流泪，他故意踩着大大小小的水洼循着记忆走向乔托钟楼，他们开始的地方。似乎只要他回到那里，就能改变一切，就能扯碎这个扼住他喉咙的圆环。

09.奈伏knifeee  
潮湿的石板地面从缝隙的泥土中渗出淡淡的霉味，混杂着厚重的古旧气息侵占了哈利的鼻腔。阴云吞噬了阳光，沉甸甸地尽数压在他的肩头，哈利感觉整个人都被密不透风的塑胶包裹。失重的眩晕感猝不及防来临，他步调歪斜，不由得抽紧四肢。  
粘腻的劣质油彩禁不住挤压，便顺着肌肉纹理蜿蜒过手臂，在肘间扯着长丝坠落。凉风改变了它的航线，最终在衬衫下摆跌出火红的绚烂，又在垂手刹那染红指盖。  
哈利随手在画展中心借了一副纸笔，踩着回忆踏进回环。  
他急匆匆穿过维斯奥桥，阳光刺不透蓝色的玻璃窗。他记得几天前和德拉科来这挑选袖口的宝石坯，但现在两侧贩卖宝石的店铺也有些发灰黯淡。  
天气，糟糕的天气的原因。哈利这样想着，无视了掉落在光滑瓷板地面上的干涸颜料。  
他走得很快，低着头又很莽撞，为的是用拙劣的演技掩盖泛红的眼角。  
“钟楼……钟楼！”他小跑起来，发丝裹挟上了水气，乖巧地服帖在额角。哈利就站在乔托钟楼下，伸手用掌心紧贴墙壁，仰头凝视大理石凹凸中镶嵌的砖红色块。  
有那么几滴冰冷的液体自千万米高空坠落，砸进哈利眼中的一汪翠绿。  
就像走进雨中那样坠入爱河，像在晴天继续撑伞那样维系爱情。  
“维系爱情似乎在某种层面上只是无意义行为。”哈利小声呢喃，撑开画架调和涂抹杂糅混乱的颜料。  
他用熟悉的笔触狠狠下摁，僵硬的尼龙毛折断几根，剩下的在粗糙的纸面开成扇形。他提起变了形的画笔，不间断地铺洒血红、嫩绿、鹅黄、米白。他描绘光影明晦，勾勒雨天的轮廓，却找不到那天的手感。  
一笔浓重的灰突兀地掉落在艳俗的画幕中央。  
哈利烦躁地撕下那一张未干透的画作，随手丢在脚下。  
坑洼的地面蓄满积水，柔软的水粉纸在亲吻石板地的一瞬间，就从边缘急切吮吸肮脏的泥水，土色玷污了纯洁的白。  
哈利翻开新的一页，换了一只稍细的笔细细描摹，他没有捏造色彩突出光影，只是刻意一板一眼、循规蹈矩地在白纸上展现“真实”的钟楼。  
他画的很慢，像是等待，又似乎是逃避，也或许是恐惧。  
哈利觉得冷。身上的温度被淅淅沥沥的小雨冲刷，在夏日，他竟感受到深冬的刺痛。  
荒谬。  
愚昧的对极不是聪慧，而是荒谬。聪慧只是通往荒谬的过程。  
哈利本以为他们两个人突破阻碍拥抱在一起，但是当“爱”这个概念被摆上明面时，他才意识到，他们一直没有突破，在触及到稀少温暖之后，还是被荆棘刺得淋漓。  
或者是两个人之间根本没有阻碍。酿成现在局面的只是一方等待另一方的一厢情愿罢了。他们各自认为自己在这段感情中扮演付出者的角色，可本质的贪欲和自私让他们无视了自己才是那个贪婪索取的视角。  
哈利在便利店的香烟橱柜挑选了很久，凭着记忆指了指经常出现在德拉科口袋里的那一款。  
“Marlboro Menthol。”哈利翻开黑绿色的包装，摁动打火机，他甚至不知道需要轻吸滤嘴才能点燃烟卷，以至于让打火机烫了好几次手指。他模仿德拉科的姿势叼着滤嘴，纤长白皙的手指轻轻夹住。才往嗓子里送了第一口，11毫克的焦油量就让他重心不稳差点跌在地上。  
哈利试图在浓稠的烟雾中寻找德拉科嘴唇的柔软触感，一口入肺，那日醇厚的、混杂着清冽香水味道的香烟竟然如此冰凉，强烈的薄荷爆珠被洁白的贝齿咬破，从舌尖炸开直冲鼻腔。  
他坐在米开朗基罗广场上的大卫雕像底下，画具和香烟被零散地扔在脚下，他看着太阳收敛光芒，渐渐湮没在圣母百花大教堂的红色圆顶后。  
复杂、穿插、线条、棱角。哥特式建筑是故事的前奏，却在同样的地点画上休止符。  
“简直就是缩影。”哈利拉扯出苦笑，在朦胧的白雾中企图寻找现实。  
他们一个太混沌，一个太清醒。一个在附属品中投射温度，一个在躯壳里满足好奇。  
“波特，还不回去吗？”慵懒疲惫的语调在身后响起。哈利盯着地上挺拔人形轮廓的光影沉默了半响。  
“德拉科，我小时候觉得吵架的时候谁声音大谁就赢了，谁冷战到底谁就赢了，现在越来越觉得其实一点小事就发脾气冷战，伤害的都是自己。我佩服脾气好的人，你怎么气他，他都不着急，吵完架该怎么相处怎么相处，那种有弹性的包容，最后还是他把自己保护得最好。”  
“即使是再好闻在娇嫩的玫瑰，过于尖锐的刺让别人退而远之的同时，也会让自己收到伤害，过于锋利的话在伤害别人之前就先杀死了自己。”  
“你问我，如果有一天你不再带给我灵感，我还会继续爱你吗？你又因为什么而靠近我？因为什么留在我身边？荒谬啊，你从始至终清醒得很，只我一人混沌。”  
哈利抬头任由漆黑的雨滴濡湿睫毛，他转过头来，整个人笼在雕像后的阴影中。他直视德拉科的双眼，浑浊的目光自然看不清内心的低语。  
千里蹀躞，以情为归。  
“因为好奇吗？你贬低我的作品，看不起我的思想，你为什么那天来接近我，说我荒谬？那个雨天的屋檐下为什么要跟我详谈你的观点？为什么不阻止我在你镜头上抹上闪粉？为什么自愿做我的模特？为什么教我喝酒与我接吻？”  
哈利的声音发颤，心跳的频率被胡乱蹂躏成杂乱的一团。零散的记忆涌进大脑，微咸的液体滑进嘴角，味蕾比心脏先知道。  
“若是你这么愿意听一场滔滔不绝但又言之无物的笑谈，那你就继续逼问我吧。”德拉科把手揣进裤兜，柔顺的金发从耳后逃逸到脸侧，遮掩住精致的眉眼。  
“无区别的差异才让矛盾有了借口。”哈利没有继续说下去，轻柔的声音散在风中，语气中的情感顿时被冷风稀释。  
“你觉得我们这一段感情像什么？像不像情绪？因为情绪总是短暂的。”哈利微微停顿，像是酝酿勇气般地吸一口气，“马尔福，毫无意义的烈火，也将燃尽它的燃料后毫无意义地熄灭。”  
熟悉的称呼，德拉科好久没听到哈利这么称呼自己了。陌生感把他带到了那个夜晚。  
“马尔福，闪粉。”  
眼前的人与脑海中的幻想重合，他想在这个回环中转向，打破无休止的重复。德拉科抬手轻轻摩挲哈利脸上干裂的油彩，却在撞上那双冷漠的眸子时僵硬在半空中。  
他的画家没有了疯狂的热情。  
黄昏里，朝颜闭合了。低沉的色调被揉皱。暗红的血液幽深、疼痛，但是清醒。  
“童话故事延续下去就会变成世俗的争吵，所谓浪漫，就是没有后来。”德拉科用哈利的立场说出与他的现实主义相悖的结论。  
有一片阴云剥夺了他身上所有的光亮。

10.Toodles  
冷战开始了，当哈利转头离开的时候，他们之间这场没有硝烟的战争就已经拉开了序幕，米开朗基罗广场上的大卫雕像是这场战争唯一的见证人，而参战的从头到尾就只有两位士兵。  
哈利不否认自己是个情绪化的人，他爱得热烈，自然冷得也迅速。不过几秒钟而已，他就对德拉科关上了门，火焰藏在冰霜之后，暖色调的世界被加上冷色调的滤镜后跌入冰河世纪。  
他转身往家走，带着他的画架和颜料，带着一个用冷静和理智掩盖自己的惊慌失措的马尔福。  
谁都没有开口，但是却又默契无比。德拉科默默收拾着自己的行李，从床上的衣服到洗漱台上的零零碎碎，就连阳台上的半湿不干的衣物也被仔细打包，他将自己存在于这间公寓的痕迹全都抹去。  
可是为什么他的箱子却装不下了？明明来时还空了一小半但是现在却连合上都很困难。  
他带来了什么又带走了什么？  
德拉科拽着箱子离开公寓的关门声和黑发青年拉开啤酒罐的“咔哒”声出现在两条平行音轨上，仿佛暗示着它们各自所属的主人从此之后不会再有交集。  
酒原来是苦的。哈利含着一口啤酒望向远方，天空被灰蒙蒙的云遮住，一场大雨向佛罗伦萨的人们递上了邀请函。他搓了搓手臂，骤然下降的温度让他无法适应，本来这个时候他们应该是有两个人的，德拉科的手臂会蹭着他的，带着淡淡香水味的温暖会将他包围，他们会捏着啤酒罐在阳台看雨，然后在雨停之后出门踩水。  
他不会喜欢的，那男人最讨厌的就是弄脏他的衣服。  
可他也曾经陪我淋过雨。  
德拉科会被这场雨淋湿吗？他会感受到这骤降的温度吗？他是否会在雨中打着寒颤抱紧他的相机他的现实等待回温？  
酒液里的气泡在他的舌苔上炸开，每一滴酒液都还带着冰箱的温度，小小的、看不见的冰尖刺戳着他的舌头，接着就被裹在酒精之中流过喉咙到达胃中，而哈利几乎体会不到酒精的灼烧感。  
这不应该是这样的，这不可能是这样的。哈利捏着手里的啤酒罐，铝罐中间凹了下去，深色的酒液从瓶口流出溅在地板上汇成一面镜子。他蹲下身子和镜子里的自己对视，一字一字地告诉他这一切都不该是这样的。  
“没有他，我一样能画画。”食指探入镜中蘸取了几滴酒液，哈利坐在地上对着地板作画，一条条水痕在地板上显现，“他带来了我的灵感但是没有带走它们，他给我的是渔具而不是一篓鱼。”  
“温度，”哈利靠在柜子上抬头看天花板，灰白墙面透着冷意，就像窗外即将降雨的灰色天空，一切都让人觉得那么压抑，那么寒冷，让人忍不住想要……  
“火，我需要一把火。”  
男人匆忙跑向他的画架，他赤着脚踏碎了面前的酒液镜子，飞溅的酒液最终落在了橱柜外侧，几滴褐色的水珠从光滑的柜子上滴下，就像窗玻璃外侧缓缓坠下的雨滴。  
一个在室内，一个在室外。

原本画完是要给他的，哈利从角落里拿出一副尚未完成的半成品，上面红色和黄色占了大部分的画布，剩下的全是未填满的空白，哈利将它重新架在画架上，拿着笔蘸了红色。  
大面积的红色被画笔铺开在纸上，年轻的画家穿着尚且干净的衣服握着笔着重在画布中央点上橘色，红色和橘色相互融合，远远看去竟仿佛真的有团火在画布上舞动。他还在画布中央用金色抹出两道相互纠缠的人影，他们的胳膊和腿绕在一起，两幅身躯紧紧相拥，在火中取暖。  
还是不够。哈利摇头，蘸着更多的红色颜料往画布上抹着，他一层叠着一层往上涂，火越烧越旺，火势越来越猛，可他依旧觉得冰冷刺骨。  
不是这样的，这不对。哈利的眼睛看着眼前失败的半成品，脑海里看到的却是那个和火一样的夜晚，那个让他灵感喷发、身体灼烧的夜晚。  
他还能想起男人的唇落在他的肩膀上时的柔软，男人的手扣在他腰上的火热，手指开拓湿软时的谨慎，贯穿填满他时那砰砰弹跳的血管带给他的刺激。他们靠在墙上以相同的频率摆动，两道截然不同的声音环绕着他们，一把火从体内燃烧到体外最终在零点和窗外的烟花同时绽放。  
哈利透过带着泪的眼和被汗打湿的发看见了他的温度。  
最终怎么会变成这样，这把火为什么温暖不了他了？明明这都是发生过的事，都是现实都是存在的不可湮灭的事实，但是为什么现在却虚幻得像是幻象？那些他曾体验过的甜蜜曾感受过的温度难道是假象吗？  
哈利握住画笔看着窗外阴沉灰暗的天空，不断落下的雨滴打湿了他的窗户也打湿了整个佛罗伦萨，目之所及都是灰色。  
雨会熄灭火吗？它会降温吗？它会让一切热烈重归冷静吗？  
哈利控制不住地用手指蘸着灰色颜料涂满画布，他用手指用手掌将灰色铺开，盖住原本热烈鲜艳的红金黄，盖到最后只剩下画布中央那两道相互纠缠的金色人影。  
好了，他们现在可以在雨中取暖了。  
等雨下完，出门踩水吧。哈利愣愣地看着窗外大雨，涂满灰色颜料的手在衣摆上蹭着。  
这雨会不会淋湿德拉科我不知道，但是我已经被淋湿了。

11.雫望舒  
雨濡湿了男人的西装下摆，摄影师在心底咒骂着，他来不及遮掩自身，只得将衣装内的镜头裹得更紧，侧身拐进街边某家他来不及看清楚名字了也没有兴趣去了解名字的咖啡厅。  
侍者殷勤为他送来毛巾，他顾不得修饰自身只是反复擦拭着那些对他而言价值连城的小物件。  
他的作品，他的心头血，他的生之光、欲之火……  
温暖只酝酿在他未遮挡的皮肤处，阴冷潮湿的衣物紧贴他，感知渐渐回归到德拉科的身上。温暖簇拥着寒冷，一个不依不饶，一个刀枪不入。那种湿润粘稠的触感让他想起欲望，包裹他，席挟他，他感到无力眩晕，想要挣扎又无从逃离，他就这般踏上了忒修斯之船，再无反悔余地。  
雨天。又是雨天。  
德拉科机械的重复着手上的动作，把思绪和目光投注于雨境。人们提起佛罗伦萨，总是绕不开乔托钟塔，无论在佛罗伦萨的哪个角落。总是能看见它，在这繁花之都，艺术天堂里，说不清，它到底是背景，还是这座城市的灵魂所在。雨顺着塔壁流下未被雨水浸润的，已湿透的，的好像时光般斑驳，予以它灵魂。  
钟塔是真的会哭的。  
画家、哈利、波特。德拉科反复在唇齿间咀嚼这些名字，像是在舌尖玩弄着一颗扣子。  
在某一个阳光清透的午后，他在佛罗伦萨大广场中取景。他望着来往的人群，陌生人的脸上带着各自的憧憬。熙熙攘攘里，他看见了一座僵硬人体的塑像。画家背对着他，从德拉科的角度看过去，只能大概看见那些色块在他的笔下堆积。他好奇于画家的专注，剥开人群去靠近。他不能否认他看见那荒谬不堪的作品时的失望透顶。物以类聚，人以群分。他不屑一顾想要绕开这个倒霉蛋，画家却正好侧身去取颜料，睫毛颤动像是绿色蝴蝶的尾翼。于是德拉科失败了。周围人群四散去为躲避雨滴，而他却义无反顾走进画家眼里的雨中森林。  
当你在人群中开始注意到一个人时，你便会常常遇到他。德拉科喜欢在佛罗伦萨的各个地方取景，而画家喜欢藏在各个隐秘的角落专注着那些荒诞的作品。在德拉科灵感枯竭的时候，找出画家就成了他躁郁情绪的唯一的消遣。  
礼拜天，下雨了。  
为了避雨，画家拐进一家咖啡。当然，这是迫不得已的举动，玻璃窗保护着他们，也遏制着他们的灵感。画家浑身上下都被淋得湿透了。他把画具包裹在衣物里，衬衫已被浸透，湿漉漉地贴在他的身上。德拉坐在离他两桌的地方，低头抿了一口，香气瞬间浸透了他口腔的每一个细胞。德拉科惬意的缩起脖子，眯眸肆无忌惮打量着那只不懂鉴赏的落汤鸡。画家桌上那杯咖啡上的世界变得清晰，迷雾渐渐退散。但画家的目光只是投注于窗外的钟塔，至始至终他都没有尝过一口香气四溢的咖啡。  
礼拜一，画家不在。  
德拉科今天几乎跑遍了佛罗伦萨的每一个角落，收获很不错，他获得了不少珍贵的照片。但是，他始终都没有看见那个倒霉蛋。难道是昨天的雨把他淋坏了？德拉科幸灾乐祸地想到。  
礼拜二，画家还是没有来。  
看来这场病还挺严重的，德拉科的心里想着。然后他对着远处的钟塔按下快门。  
礼拜三，画家来了但是他的感冒没有好。  
离得好远，德拉科都能听到画家拿着手绢吸鼻涕的声音。今天的他不能像往常一样，专注在画作上，因为不过一会儿，他就不得不掏出手绢来擦拭自己那些恶心的分泌物。德拉科有点好笑的看着画家的绿眼睛因为病症而蒙上一层水光。画家在第三次作画被打断时，气急败坏地摔起了画笔，随即又默默自己捡起来。  
许多个礼拜过去，在某一个乌云阴翳的早晨，德拉科忽略了他放在玄关处的雨具，只是裹紧了能保证镜头不被淋湿的衣物，然后走向佛罗伦萨广场。  
好奇的旅人自愿走进森林王无辜的绿色陷阱。  
佛罗伦萨。当之无愧的艺术之都。多少天才在此加冕？又有多少旅人曾在此停驻？德拉科看着街道上来往避雨的匆匆过客，他尽力去端详着每一个人的神色，他们的身影一过而逝，他看不太清晰，他辨析着他们的神色，想要知道他们来自何源，但最终他也得不到一个答案。他们和他是不一样的，他注定留在这座艺术之都，享誉世界，而这些人仅仅只是这座城市注定要离开的来客。  
枝头的绿叶被雨滴打击得摇摇欲坠。德拉科想到夜晚寂静时刻一双浸着水光的绿色双眸。雨滴滑过叶面坠落地面。夜色深处，那些雨滴也坠落一两颗在德拉科滚烫的胸膛。  
陌生女人神色狼狈贴着玻璃窗走过，风带起她的猩红长裙。德拉科想起那些他曾和人共饮的酒液，它们同色。  
一对情人奔跑在街道旁，男人脱下自己的衣物将它小心翼翼遮挡在身旁的女伴头顶。有情人，这样的称呼真好，德拉科想。星光灿烂的夜晚，他们会仰望星空吗？有风的夜晚，他们会在河边接吻吗？  
会吧。如果这些都没有，怎么能说他们是相爱的呢，如果没有这些，那比他和画家的相互慰籍还不值。  
慰籍。德拉科只能想到这样的词语大致描述他和画家之间的这段关系。除了这个词，他也再找不出更好的了。画家显然比他更会遣词，他说这只是他们的一场情绪。  
也对，肢体上的亲密并不代表着什么。也许他们可以暂且忽略立场去拥抱接吻，但灵魂上说不定又有多唾弃对方。他领略不来画家的浪漫主义，画家也理解不了他的作品风格。真好笑，他们明明是在做着情人之间的事情，却从来没有想过去了解对方。除了画家在这里所表现出的模样，其他的他一概不知。而画家呢？甚至他的名字还是在他们第三次见面时，他才勉强记住。  
他们从未谈过爱，即使拥抱，即使亲吻，即使在夜晚像是没有明日一样索取着对方。或许在暂且沉沦的那些白夜里，他们都清醒意识到这段关系的残缺畸形。所以，当爱这个字眼被人抛到他们中间时，它就瞬息就走向了灭亡，那一点模糊的幻影也消失的无影无踪好似那只是德拉科的幻觉。  
乌尔德让他们走入追求艺术的常轨，薇儿丹蒂让欲望失轨，而斯蔻蒂将让一切恢复正轨。

12.Three Goblins  
“我要举办一次个展。”哈利仰倒在沙发上，视线在天花板上漫无目的的巡视，他眯着眼睛努力分辨雕花吊灯灯罩上的纹路，有点像旋转的玫瑰，或者其实就是杂乱的线条。他圈起食指和拇指捏成一个小孔，眯了左眼又拿右眼透过那个小孔去看———好吧那确实是没有意义的雕花线条。  
他不知道自己在期待谁的回应，沙发脚边滚了数个歪七扭八的空啤酒玻璃瓶，哈利垂下手的时候又碰倒了一个，那个棕色的玻璃瓶撞到了另外几个又咕噜咕噜的滚进了沙发底下。金红色的夕阳勉强落进房间一点点，从拉得过分严实的窗帘和地板间那一毫米的细缝下钻进来，透着点火热的温度。  
我为什么要来佛罗伦萨。  
哈利偶尔会问自己这个问题，他开了一打啤酒，就着啤酒和爆米花看了一下午不知所云的文艺片，重彩质感和怀旧杂合的画面在电视里来来回回播放，他神情机械看着片里诉说他没理着头绪的爱情。  
为了追寻艺术？追寻梦想？  
爆米花嘎吱嘎吱在嘴里碎开，他抱着巨大的爆米花桶歪在沙发上，酒精让他的脑子混沌，模糊的视线里，电视上的人和背景糊成一大片一大片沉重的油墨色块。“艺术，性和酒精。”哈利举着酒瓶胡乱致敬，“敬伟大的佛罗伦萨。”他仰着头又灌下去一瓶，淡黄色的酒液因为来不及吞咽从嘴角溢出来一点，顺着脖颈淌进领口里，哈利没有刮胡子，头发也没有打理，他的画架上前几天留下的黄色小人还在互相抱着取暖，灰霭沉沉的背景从画布延伸，逃出纸面填满整个公寓，窗外没有下雨，哈利浸  
在酒精里却觉得自己在暴雨里躺了三天三夜。  
酒液使得思维变得迟钝，但微醺偶尔又能带来爆发的灵感。电视现在已经关了，模糊的人影色块和缓慢的背景音乐戛然而止，整个公寓陷入灰色和寂静。哈利倒在沙发上昏昏沉沉的做梦，梦里有他告别伦敦的希思罗机场人流，有沉默的大本钟，有北苏郁郁葱葱的起伏高地和湖区的船舶。  
我为什么来佛罗伦萨。  
哈利皱着眉在梦里和自己撕扯，他企图截住梦里那个提着行李兴致勃勃的自己，试图推倒那个整装待发的自己，把他的行李夺走，机票撕毁，推下火车轨道也要阻止梦里的自己前往佛罗伦萨。他朝梦里的自己怒吼，和他争执，该死的，谁会料到在梦想土地最先滋生的会是一段无疾而终的爱情，他们甚至从未开始，现在的状况更谈不上分手后的离别。  
“我要举办一次个展，在佛罗伦萨。”梦里的哈利这么说，整个梦境似乎卡顿了那么几秒，然后混乱的场景就像被按下了重启按钮，歇斯底里的哈利停下，周围的背景飞速溶解又重构，一年前那个满怀热枕的自己挣脱了桎梏，抓紧机票跳上了前往佛罗伦萨的飞机。哈利惊醒的时候打翻了一个酒瓶，他惶然的坐起来，没吃完的爆米花散在他胸口，卡在沙发缝里，夕阳从窗帘底下挤进来一点点，他震愣的盯着天花板发呆，酒精的作用在逐渐失效，他仰靠在沙发上缓解脑袋尖锐的疼痛，太阳穴突突跳着，哈利按着额角，而手又逐渐的移到脸上盖住双眼，微醺的感觉让他有点想要呕吐，他面色苍白，把整张脸掩藏在手掌下，“我知道了。”哈利的声音从手掌下闷闷的传出来，“我知道了！”  
他突然跳起来，双脚把本就东倒西歪的酒瓶踹得更加凌乱，剩下的半桶爆米花直接被打翻在地上，哈利晕头转向的在茶几上摸索纸笔，买来的碟片被他粗暴的掀到地面，茶几上堆着乱七八糟的速写废稿，哈利抖着手抓中那张还算干净的废纸，又从桌子底下掏出不知道什么时候滚进去的铅笔。  
就是这个感觉！  
他近乎疯狂的挥舞着铅笔，黑铅轻重不一的划过纸面，整个房间只剩下纸笔摩擦的声音，他神色热切又激动，配合着酒后苍白虚脱的模样看起来像一个拼命的疯子。哈利喘着粗气捏着手里这张草稿，他又想起德拉科和他的第一个吻，酒精和艺术相融相合，他把颜料抹上了德拉科的领子，德拉科的红酒泼脏了他的地毯，有的时候他会想那是不是自己的幻觉，德拉科最后捏了捏他的手指，你看到的是你幻想中的我，你知道我永远做不到那样。  
“我也有我的执着，我的缺陷，你爱着的是你脑子里的那个幻影，你明白吗？”  
“Open ur eyes and see clearly Harry，Don’t be blinded by fantasy.”

看见新闻采访的时候德拉科正坐在某个酒馆里喝酒，他倚在吧台上手里捏了个玻璃杯，相机包随手放在脚边，调酒师擦着玻璃杯和他随意的搭话，“嘿伙计，来旅游的？”他嘴巴朝德拉科的相机包努了努，“是工作。”  
“哇哦，你是艺术家？”调酒师夸张的把嘴巴张成O型，“我这还有一位常客也是一位艺术家。”  
德拉科食指敲击着杯壁，他看着酒柜上精致漂亮的酒瓶走了走神，他曾经也是这里的常客，只是那时候的调酒师还不是现在这位。  
“佛罗伦萨是个好地方，很多朝圣者慕名而来，但是真正留下来的又没有多少，我看你也是其中一位旅客。”调酒师把玻璃杯擦得锃亮。  
德拉科听着酒吧里舒缓的蓝调，外面的天空聚集起灰色的云层，可能要下雨了，他三心二意的听着调酒师说话，心里转转悠悠的想起那天夜里佛罗伦萨的暴雨，或许是心理作用，他觉得那是他所见过的最大的雨。  
“或许你认识他。”调酒师又说。  
“他是个画家，总是点一样的酒，偶尔跟我聊上几句，他为了最近的个展筹备了一年多，”调酒师收拾好杯子开始切冰块，“他的个展还给了我一张票。”  
“但我对艺术没什么兴趣，你要是有空……啊瞧啊，我说就是他。”  
调酒师目光转向酒吧墙角挂着的电视，德拉科跟着转了转脑袋，那则新闻采访刚刚开始，电视机里的画家穿着笔挺的西装，尽管已经努力打理过但发尾仍然翘着，圆形镜片后是那双熟悉的祖母绿眼睛，德拉科还能回忆起它盛满一片星空的模样，银河和星点映射在他的虹膜上，像北极极光。

“波特先生这次主题是‘温度’对吧？您为什么会选择这个主题呢？是有什么含义吗？”  
“没有什么特殊的，所有的事物都有温度，一份牛排，一朵鲜花，还有一个人都是。”  
“据我所知波特先生是印象派，那是什么让您想到了创作‘Blind’这幅画呢？”  
“因为想试试不同的画法，或者说必须精致细节才能表达出我想要的效果。”  
“那它诞生背后一定有一段故事，毕竟波特先生算是顽固类型的印象派了哈哈。”  
“嗯……也可以这么说吧，我只是想试着去理解他的美学，不过事实证明我还是不够喜欢。”  
“对于这次的个展波特先生还有什么想说的吗？”  
“没有了，不过如果我画的这位能看见的话，我不介意你再到现场来仔细鉴赏一下，我等你。”  
他们的视线越过贯穿这次相遇始末的蓝紫色的茫然雨幕，越过接连被日光、夕烧和星空亲吻的古老城市，再一次相遇。那一刻他们都心知肚明，这一场追寻温度和爱的旅途远远没有迎来完结。

“你要是愿意来，我一定奉陪。”

-FIN-


End file.
